


The Voltron Academy

by ThatGayFanboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (voltron) needs a break, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Issues, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Break, the umbrella academy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGayFanboy/pseuds/ThatGayFanboy
Summary: On the day January 10th, 1999, Forty-three women around the world simultaneously gave birth. None of the women shown any prior signs of pregnancy.Sir Alfor Altea, Eccentric billionaire and Adventurer, made it his personal mission to find and adopt as many of these children as possible. He only got seven of them.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Voltron Academy

**Author's Note:**

> And I OooP…..

On the day January 10th, 1999, Forty-three women around the world simultaneously gave birth. None of the women shown any prior signs of pregnancy.   
Sir Alfor Altea, Eccentric billionaire and Adventurer, made it his personal mission to find and adopt as many of these children as possible. He only got seven of them. 

A loud ringing of an alarm was blaring through the air, filling the room with panic and fear. A large male stood there with a scowl on his face as he watched the frighten people scream and crowd up in the corner of the room. Hoarding these crowd were other men in black holding guns. Ready to fire at anyone who would disobey their command. 

" Already you've strike a nerve with me." the male spoke as he glared at the crowd he had gather behind the corner counter. Too bothered by making sure the hostages were cooperating, he did not hear the soft foot steps coming up beside him. 

When the male did notice he was faced with a little girl with platinum curls in a school outfit with an eye mask on. She smiled up at him rocking on the heels on her feet, her hands clapped behind her back. 

_'tsk.. what a brat.'_ He thought as he gestured the girl to get back with the crowd in the corner. 

" Get back over there with everyone else, kid." he threatened as he held up his gun in order to try scare the kid away. 

The girl only grinned as she lean forward and whispered something he barely could hear. 

" What? Speak up! " he demanded as he lean down for the girl to repeat herself. 

" I heard a rumor.. that you shot your friend on the foot." She said, which oddly was smoothing. He felt his body move on it's own, through some slow haze as he lifted his pistol and aimed at the closest person near him. He could barely process what was going on when he fired two shots at his friend. He watched as the male cried in agony as he fell to the floor. 

Once he fired the effects seemed to have worn off causing the man to snap back to reality hearing the hostages scream with a mixture on his fellow companion.

  
" Fuck." he hissed and turned to shoot at the girl who was no longer besides him. In his state of confusion he didn't witness the shadow that danced overhead.

  
_**CRASH!!** _

  
Glass fell from above as he turned his attention to watch some blur land on one of his subordinate in the corner behind the counter. It was quick, fast. But he watched as his friend was slammed against the counter top and thrown with ease by some kid with black and white hair wearing the same tacky outfit like the girl. 

  
" Don't just stand there!" he yelled at his men, only two more stood by the entrance and exist route. " Start shooting!" he snapped.

  
The two nodded as they held up their guns ready to kill the hostages and the masked boy. Just as they were about to pull the trigger a terrible scream erupted from one of the gunner's mouth as sharp blade stabbed right into their hand which held the gun, causing him to drop it immediately. The other was about to ask what happened when he was flung back by the boy with white and black hair. 

  
" Nice one." Shiro grinned as he watched the boy with Black raven hair rushed up to accompany him. 

" Agreed." the girl gathered with the two boys. Bouncing on her heels, this situation seem to drive them with excitement rather than fear.

A click of the gun safety turning off is what caused them to jolt as they turned to see the Main man of this whole operation standing before them holding a rifle. His eyes wild with confusion and rage. 

  
" What kind of freaks are you..." he growled as the children glanced at each other and giggled.

It only raged the male more as _he_ felt _he_ should be the one laughing for _he_ was the one that held a weapon while these kids had nothing. 

  
" You _really_ should be careful.. I'm the one in control here." He warned the kids. 

  
" Or what?" a voice spoke up besides him. The male turn to shoot at the voice but watched as a child that once stood there vanish into midair. 

  
He shot at the area the kid was in, " What the hell is going on here?!" he snapped turning back to the children he had cornered. As he turned back, the boy manifest in front of him and stood there smug. Before The male could process what just happened he was grabbed by his arms and tossed. 

The kid tossed him over his shoulder, slamming the male down onto the ground. He then pinned his knee in the middle of his back twisting the arm back until he heard a stratified popping sound and the male screaming in pain.   
The child only rolled his eyes as he stood up only to slammed his foot down on the head, the impact only knocking the male out. 

" You didn't have to be so extra.." the girl spoke as he walked up to the male. 

  
" Shush, 'llura. I'm just trying to impress you. Did it work?" he cheekily grinned as a hand smack the side of his head. 

" Matt this is no time to be flirting.. with your sister no less.." The kid with the black and white hair spoke. 

  
" She's not my sister Shiro.. I mean.. not biologically.." Matt said as Allura shook her head. glancing at the frightened people who seem to have enough courage to gather up. 

Shiro only sigh before turning his attention to Keith, " Is the exist cleared?" 

  
The Boy nodded while having his arms crossed over his chest. 

  
" Right.. Ladies and Gentlemen please evacuate the area the exit are now cleared for you to leave from." Shiro spoke as he watch the crowd scurry out quickly. Ready to tatse their freedom. 

  
" Hunk.. Lance." Shiro called out just as the people left the room. 

Two more boys walked into the room.

  
Both in the same uniform as everyone else. The one named Hunk was bigger than lance, his hand gripped tightly with the smaller boy who looked just as uneasy as the other.

  
" Lance.. You know what to do." Shiro ordered as he stood by a door. Leading into the vault. 

  
The child looked rather hesitant as he let go of Hunk's hand an fiddled with his fingers. " Do I... Do I have too?" he asked nervously. 

  
" There are people in the vault still yet, Lance. Do it." Shiro said stern getting the boy to wilt a bit before moving towards the vault and opening the iron door.  
" Just so we're clear.. I don't like doing it.." he said before closing the vault doors behind him. 

  
Just as he closed it the group of children could hear the sound of screams and gurgling coming from inside the vault.   
Just as the horrible noise began, it stopped and the door opened to Lance drenched head to toe. 

  
With a shaky breath he moved out from the vault and quickly returned to Hunk's side. The larger boy welcomed the shaky boy with open arms and a warm smile.   
" Can we leave now?.." he mumbled getting an approval nod from Shiro. 

  
The children all filtered out of the bank. Having a swarm of officers and new reporters try to swarm around them asking various questions. 

\-----

  
" Our world is changing... It HAS changed. There are some among us gifted with abilities far beyond ordinary. I have adopted six such children. I give you.. The Voltron Academy." Alfor spoke as he gestured to the masked children who stood behind him obediently. 


End file.
